Crash
by zebraboymom
Summary: What if the car accident had gone much worse for Steve?  Who would step up to the plate and help him put his life back together? Steve/Kono
1. Chapter 1

**Crash**

**Chapter One**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Breaks my heart.**

**Author Notes: What if Steve hadn't escaped the car crash with just a few broken ribs. What if he sustained a traumatic brain injury? I am doing heavy research for this story, but those of you in the medical profession please cut me some slack. Okay? Pretty please? This first chapter is kind of long, but I couldn't find a place to cut it and still lay the groundwork for the story.**

It was like watching something in slow motion. Steve chased Vonokov across an intersection just as a car passed. Kono and Lori were right behind them. The car came out of nowhere. Steve didn't stand a chance. Kono and Lori watched in horror as he flew over the hood and landed on the windshield cracking it. The car screeched to a halt and both bodies rolled over the car and on to the ground in crumpled heaps.

Lori was out of the van screaming Steve's name before Kono could put it in park. She collapsed on the pavement next to him. Kono stood by helplessly as tears burned her eyes. She wanted to take care of Steve, but instead had to watch Lori ride in the ambulance with him.

Following them to the hospital in the van, Kono broke about ten traffic laws, but she didn't care. This was Steve. He was family. She would do anything for him. His smile was all the reward she ever needed. Right now her heart was beating out of her chest. She knew he was badly hurt, but she was confident he would be fine. He had to be. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it.

All four team members gathered together in the waiting room as Steve was taken away. His eyes were closed and Kono sent a prayer up that he would open them for just a minute, but he was wept away as she squeezed his shoulder. They had to pull Lori off of him and Kono helped her find a seat.

Hours went by with no word. This couldn't be good. Lori finally cried herself to sleep and Danny sat with her. Kono, on the other hand, was like a caged animal. She prowled the waiting area while Chin sat frozen in place. His eyes drifted shut and she saw a tear form at the corner and spill out. Malia finally came down from her floor and sat with him. She checked periodically for news, but had only found out a couple of neurosurgeons were doing the surgery.

The governor came and talked to each of them about what happened, but Kono was unable to focus on anything but the door leading to the surgical suites. It was obvious Lori's discussion with the governor wasn't going well and her eyes were red and watery when he left. Kono needed to know something soon. Her skin felt like it was crawling. Every nerve was on end. Just as she thought she was going to scream out loud the doors opened.

The team stood and waited for the surgeons to approach them. Three of them walked out, their faces devoid of emotion.

"Family of Steve McGarrett?"

Their voices were in unison.

"Yes."

"Mr. McGarrett…"

"Commander McGarrett."

"Sorry. Commander McGarrett suffered a traumatic brain injury. He is currently in a coma. We had to do surgery to reduce swelling as he was bleeding in his brain. He has broken ribs and a gash on his head took some stitches. Amazingly he didn't break anything else. We have to warn you though not to get your hopes up. Even though he made it through the surgery, he may not survive the night."

Kono refused to accept that.

"But if he does?"

"The longer he stays in a coma, the worse the trauma to his brain was. If he comes out of the coma soon, it will mean there is less damage, but I need you to prepare for the worse. He will probably never be the same man you once knew."

Danny was in shock. This couldn't be true. There was no way Steve wouldn't come out of this.

"What are we talking about here?"

"Fortunately the damage wasn't to the frontal lobes. That would mean a more severe destruction of his personality. As it is, he will probably have to learn to both walk and talk all over again. His memory could be affected and he might not know you when he wakes up."

The sound of Lori bawling caused them all to turn to her. Danny tried to comfort her.

"Calm down Lori and let's wait and see."

Another of the surgeons kept talking as Danny snaked his arm around the hysterical woman's waist.

Kono tried to appear calm, but inside her mind and heart were screaming. Chin noticed her trembling slightly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"After he's awake and we assess his functions, we can make a plan for his recovery. Right now it's wait and see."

"Understood. Thank you Doctor."

"You're welcome. I just wish I had better news. He obviously meant a lot to you all."

Kono corrected him.

"Means a lot."

"Right. Of course. He'll be in ICU for some time. Once he's released from the hospital he's going to need rehab. Fortunately there's a facility here in Honolulu that has an excellent reputation. It's The Rehabilitation Hospital of the Pacific. He can get started there as soon as he's out of the woods. The best scenario is for him to be inpatient for a while and then as he improves to go home and have outpatient therapy. Does he have family that can take care of him? He'll need 24 hour care for a long time. Does he have someone here in Hawaii who can stay with him?"

They all stood looking at each other. The news was hitting everyone hard. Steve wasn't going to just wake up and walk out of the hospital like he had so many times before. This was a scenario they had never planned on with him. He was Super SEAL. Kono's eyes filled up with tears.

"Well, talk it over between yourselves and we can set a plan in motion after we see if he wakes up."

Again Kono corrected him.

"When he wakes up."

Chin, Danny and Lori looked at her.

"Commander McGarrett will be out of recovery soon and you can see him. They only allow one person in at a time. I must prepare you all for what you will see. He's had surgery to reduce the pressure on his brain and his bruises and the swelling make him look a little like Frankenstein right now."

Another surgeon spoke to them.

"Feel free to talk to him. He may be able to hear you even though he may not respond to you."

"Do you have any questions?"

Kono swiped angrily at the tears that were starting to fall and tapped her foot restlessly.

"Can someone stay with him overnight?"

"I think that can be arranged."

"I'm staying then." 

Chin looked sideways at his cousin as she straightened to her full height, daring anyone to argue.

"Honey, don't you think you should go home and get some rest, maybe clean up and eat something?"

The death stare she shot him shut him up. And he dropped his arm from her shoulder.

One of the surgeons cleared his throat and tried to hide a smile. This young woman was not to be messed with.

"I'll set that up with the nurses."

Lori spoke up as the doctors took their leave.

"Maybe I should go in first. I…I have to say good-bye."

"What?"

"The governor is letting me go. He asked me to choose sides and I said both. He didn't particularly care for that answer. So, it looks like I'm heading back east. I feel so bad leaving you guys like this, especially with Steve…"

A sob bubbled out of her throat. The team wrapped her up in a hug and they all stood in the now empty corridor unwilling to accept the news or the changes that were about to take place with the team. The next hour they sat together waiting as they exchanged information, so Lori could stay updated about Steve.

"I never got a chance to tell him how I felt."

"He knew Lori."

"Yeah, but he never felt the same way."

"He never returned my feelings completely either."

Four heads turned to find Catherine standing there in her uniform.

Lori turned four shades of red.

"I'm shipping out again, but I wanted to come say good-bye. I had no idea his injuries were so severe until the nurses told me that he was in ICU. It's bad isn't it?"

Kono nodded and held her eyes in sympathy. As she sat with them, the team filled her in on Steve's prognosis.

"I…I want to stay, but I have orders to report today in two hours. I'll be at sea for at least six months. Please keep me up on what's going on. Would you? We agreed that we would see other people from now on, but I still want to know how he's doing. Okay?"

Everyone agreed and more information was exchanged, then Catherine stood up.

"I wish things had been different between us. I know he felt connected to me, but he wasn't in love with me, you know?"

Kono was surprised by Catherine's admission. As far as she could see, the two had seemed happy. It killed her to watch them, but they seemed really happy together and she just assumed Steve was in love with her.

One of the nurses approached them and said they could each have five minutes.

Catherine went first and then Lori. Kono wondered what each of the women had said to him. They both had tears in their eyes when they came out. Hugs were passed all around and then the three of them were left alone together again.

Chin went next while Danny and Kono sat together. When he returned he was shaking his head.

"He doesn't look much like himself right now guys."

Kono felt her anger rising again.

"But he's in there somewhere. We can't give up on him."

"Relax Cuz. I'm not giving up on him. I just wanted to prepare both of you. I know you both love him. I do too."

Danny nodded and went next. He was a mess when he came back and Kono was terrified about what she was about to see. He hugged her tightly before he let her go in.

"He's…he's…"

"I know Danny. I know."

Kono hesitated at the door to his room and straightened her shoulders. She pushed the door open and was immediately shocked by what she saw. Steve was hooked up to several machines and his head was bandaged and set in a brace. His eyes were swollen shut and the bruising all over his face had become bright purples and reds. He looked so weak in that moment that she caught her breath. Once she softly let the air flow again her heart sped up and she could feel her chest getting tight.

Crossing to his side she reached for his hand. It was warm and she sighed in relief. He was alive. This was the only indication that the monster in front of her was still in her world. She just closed her eyes and held his hand and pictured him smiling at her during the governor's auction. He had looked so debonair in his tux. Without warning a sob escaped her throat.

She sat on the side of his bed and cradled his hand in her lap. She opened his palm and ran her fingers over and over it as she talked. As soon as she saw him a few moments ago she knew what she was going to do. In truth, she had known it from the moment the surgeons came and told them he survived the surgery and what his recovery was going to be like.

This man had given her life back to her by bringing her on the team after her surfing career ended. Back then she didn't think her life would ever matter again. He had taught her it did. Now she was going to pay him back and it wasn't out of pity or loyalty or debt, but out of a deep love for him that she was only now beginning to understand.

The whole time she had been waiting for the doctors, she had been devising what she would do if this were the outcome of today. She had total peace about it. Never in her whole life had she ever shrunk back from a challenge and she wasn't going to this time either.

"Steve, I need you to listen to me. You have to come back to us. All of us are waiting for you. We need you Steve…I need you. I need you to get better. If you can just open your eyes we can figure everything else out from there. I promise you, Steve. I am not leaving your side. I will be with you through this…whatever it turns out to be. I love you Steve and even though I don't think you know that right now, I think you can feel it. Hang on to that for me, okay? I'm going to say good-bye to the guys and I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

Kono thought maybe humor would be the right way to go. That's if tears weren't pouring down her face right now. She wiped them away and put on a brave face as she prepared to tell the guys her plan. She lifted Steve's hand and kissed it gently before tucking it back under the sheets. Her hand reached up and pushed a curl off his forehead. He had never looked so vulnerable and her heart swelled as she looked at him.

"You never even thought twice about it when you ran into that street. You were so focused. Hang onto that Steve. You're going to need it for the journey we have ahead."

Once again she squared her shoulders and pushed the door open into the hallway.

"Kono, are you crazy? You can't give up everything you've worked so hard to get for Steve? You're young and you have your whole life ahead of you. There's no guarantee he will ever be the same again. I won't let you do this."

Danny looked back and forth between his two friends as they argued with each other.

"Chin I love you, but I never explained to you how I feel. I have loved Steve for almost two years now. I never told him because he didn't seem to be interested in me. This is my chance to show him. When I left surfing I went into law enforcement so I could make a difference. Taking care of Steve will mean so much more to me than Five-0. I can honestly say that I'm making a long-term difference in someone's life. It just so happens he's worth it and he deserves it. Not to mention I love him no matter what state he's in."

"But how will you get by? You can't work. He's a 24 hour a day responsibility."

"I'm selling my house. It's worth almost a million dollars. Steve will have total health care and disability. We won't have to worry about money at all. His parent's house is paid off, so all we will have is utilities and food."

"You've really thought this through."

"I have. You have no idea how far I've thought it through. This isn't some decision on a whim."

"Kono, what if he never loves you back. Can you live with that?"

"It's okay. I can love him enough for both of us. Don't you get it? It isn't about me. It's about him."

Danny looked at Chin as he stared at Kono.

"You know we will help you, right? We're Ohana and whether you're in Five-0 or not, we have your back."

Kono hugged him and then Chin. Both men held her for longer than necessary. She amazed both of them with her strength and conviction.

Two days later Kono handed her badge in to the governor.

"I have to say Officer Kalakaua, I'm stunned. Are you sure about this?"

"Very sure."

"I want you to know that if you ever want to come back there is a place for you. McGarrett spoke very highly of you and Fryer speaks of you often, wishing he could steal you away from Five-0. Take care of Steve and if you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know. Do you understand?"

"Thank you governor. I do."

Kono walked out of HQ into the sunshine with a huge smile on her face. She could do this.

**A/N: So I'm thinking this is like Regarding Henry, one of my favorite movies, but I'm not planning to mirror it. This is a stretch for me, as I don't know a lot about this kind of trauma. My updates may be a little slower than usual as I do research for each piece, but I promise there will be fluff and angst. Okay, off we go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crash**

**Chapter Two**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Breaks my heart.**

**Author Notes: The wait begins. This is all Kono's POV. The reality of what she has set herself up for sets in. A special visitor comes to give her hope and encouragement and the boost she needs to continue.**

Kono's eyes traced Steve's features. It had been six hours since she left him. Ironic that she had already broken her promise not to leave him. She felt guilty. After she turned in her badge she had walked the beach and cried for a couple of hours. She knew she needed to get back to Steve, but it was a lot to handle all at once. Chin found her sitting on "her rock" crying. This part of the beach was reserved for when she wanted to think and had been ever since she was a tween. Kono loved him all the more as he chose to just sit with her and hold her hand. He never spoke, but sat with her until she had the strength to walk back to her car.

They had joined Danny at the hospital and talked to each other and to their unresponsive friend until after midnight when the nurses finally kicked the boys out. Kono loved how much the nurses seemed to care about their little family. They bent the visitation rules for them already after just two days.

Once the guys were gone, Kono pulled her recliner up to his bed and took his hand in hers. She had mapped every inch of it over the last two days. They had never held hands before the accident and she was fascinated with his lifeline and the little scar on the tip of his index finger. There had to be a great story about how he got it, but would he have any memory of it when he woke up? Would he remember her, Danny and Chin? He looked so peaceful just lying there like he was sleeping. It was easy to talk to him like this.

"I quit today. I walked up to the governor and I handed him my badge and gun. I told him you were too important to leave in the hands of strangers who didn't know you and who didn't understand how important your recovery is."

Kono placed his warm palm against her cheek and held it there, feeling how warm and alive he felt. It helped to convince her that he was still with her.

"We are going to walk through this together every step of the way, okay? But you have to do something for me Steve. You have to wake up. Please? I need you to wake up and be with me. I don't care what you can or can't do, just wake up. Please?"

A fresh batch of tears welled up in her eyes and Kono dropped her head down on the bed as she cradled his hand in hers. How many would she shed before she could pull herself together? It was at that moment she heard the door swish quietly open and she became aware she wasn't alone. Her tear stained face lifted to find Joe standing there with his arms open.

She bolted into his embrace and he wrapped his warm arms around her, cradling her head to his chest. He hugged her tightly making her feel safe. His arrival couldn't have come at a better time.

"I knew I'd find you here. If anyone was going to be there for him, I knew it would be you Kono."

Joe was like a father to Steve and at that moment he was the father she needed. He seemed to understand that completely so she cried and he held her until her sobs quieted and soft little hiccups were all that remained.

Eventually she turned in his arms and he slipped one of his around her shoulders. She slipped one of hers around his waist. They stood side by side looking at Steve lying in his bed.

"How did you know to come?"

"I still have my eye on the team. Trust me when I say I will always know when any of you are in trouble. Looks like our boy got himself in a big mess this time."

Kono sniffed and fought back more tears.

"Yeah."

"Just how long have you been in love with Steve?"

"I…"

"Don't try to hide it Kono. I've known for some time. The Fryer thing just confirmed it for me."

"Am I that obvious? How humiliating."

"It's actually quite endearing. Steve's oblivious of course, but he usually is when it comes to women."

That got a soft little laugh out of Kono.

"You know him pretty well."

"Have since he was a boy. I never had kids, but he was always my secret son. I sort of borrowed him from his real father whenever I could and when his dad shipped him back to the states we had a real father and son relationship for a long time."

Kono voiced the fear she had refused to share with anyone else.

"Joe, what if he never…"

"He will wake up Kono. He has to. He never told you how he feels about you."

"What?"

"You're as blind as he is. Don't you know he's in love with you too?"

"No."

"Kono, why do you think he was so angry with you about Fryer? Anger is his defense mechanism whenever he cares too much. You stole his heart from day one. I know my boy and I know every expression. I see it every time he looks at you. His guard is always up, but he lets it slip sometimes when he smiles at you. I can see it in those moments. Hang on to that Kono. He'll find his way back to you. He's too stubborn to do anything else."

Kono looked up at Joe in astonishment and then a huge smile broke out on her face. It was the first time since this all started two days ago.

"Thanks for coming Joe. Thanks for saying the right things too."

"You're family to me too Kono. Don't forget that. I'm going to give you a number where you can reach me if you need me. Okay? That means any time of day or night? Got it? I know you have Danny and Chin, but I'm here for you too."

"That means a lot Joe."

"How about I stay for awhile and you get some sleep?"

"I'll try."

Joe dragged up a hospital chair and Kono took the recliner. She told Joe more of what the doctors had told her about Steve's injury and how they didn't think it had damaged any major areas of the brain. The swelling was down and soon they were going to close his head back up from where they released the pressure on his brain.

He would be moved to a private room after that and then it would be a waiting game for him to wake up. With any brain injury though there were no promises as to the affect it would have on him. They would just have to wait and see.

Joe told her the names of some of Steve's favorite books and the music he liked so Kono could read to him and play music during the day. Joe suggested she start telling him over and over who he was and what he did and about Five-0 to help him come back to consciousness. He had seen brain injuries in the service and knew a thing or two about people in a coma.

His presence was such a comfort and before Kono knew it she drifted off to sleep under his watchful eye. It was the best sleep she had gotten so far.

The next morning when Kono woke up, Joe was gone. It had felt like a dream, but she knew he had been there. She smiled over at Steve.

"Hey sleepy head, I'm awake. Why aren't you? It's time to wake up so I can take you home and you can get better."

The silence in the room was her only answer. She sighed and went to him. His hand was back in hers again and she was stroking her other hand along his cheek when she felt it. His fingers had tightened just so lightly in hers. Did she imagine it? She squeezed back, but nothing. Please let her not have imagined it. He didn't make any other movements that day.

The next week went along the same lines. She ate, slept, held Steve's hand talked to him about his life: read to him and played music. Danny and Chin came and gave her a break from time to time and she would get a shower or go outside and sit on the beach for a while. She missed the ocean. This is the longest she had ever gone without surfing since her accident. There would be time for that in the future. This time was for Steve. This was the most important thing she had ever done in her life. She could feel it.

Steve was moved out of ICU after they closed his head back up and she had a real bed to sleep in since the window seat made into one. She would lie on her side and watch him until her eyelids wouldn't stay open any longer. Other than a few fleeting random movements of his fingers there had been no other signs of awareness on Steve's part. He looked different now. They shaved his head completely after the last surgery so it would grow back in even. It made him look sicker.

She missed his curls. She really did.

There were days when Kono wanted to scream from the confined walls of that place. She craved the open air and the water and freedom. There were times when she felt like she knew what Steve was going through in the coma. He had to feel trapped and suffocated.

Then it happened in the middle of the second week. Kono was holding his hand and reading the comics from the paper when one made her laugh out loud. At the sound of her laughter Steve's eyes fluttered open briefly and shut again.

"Steve? Steve wake up. It's me Kono. Open your eyes again. Please?"

Kono pressed the nurse's button and when the nurse walked in Kono practically tackled her in her excitement.

"He…he opened his eyes! That's good right?"

"That can be very good. I'll let his doctor know. If he is really waking up it will be gradual and he'll start to open his eyes more and more and to move around. Don't expect too much at first though."

"Are you kidding? Just to see his eyes open for a few seconds was…"

"I know. Hope can make you giddy."

"Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

**Crash**

**Chapter Three**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Broken heart here.**

**Author Notes: Steve wakes up. What's the prognosis? Will he recognize Kono and the guys? Where do they start?**

Over the next week Steve continued to open his eyes for longer and longer periods of time. Each time he opened them they would all encourage him, but he would drift off again. They weaned him off all the machines once he was aware and functioning on his own.

Today when he opened them it was different. He stayed focused and looked at Kono for an explanation.

She laid her hand against his cheek and looked at him compassionately. His eyes were focused on her alone, even though the room also had a nurse, Chin and Danny.

"Hey. I'm glad you're back sleepyhead. You were in an accident. You were chasing a bad guy and a car hit the two of you. Do you remember?"

Steve looked at her and then shook his head. He tried to speak, but he couldn't. His eyes drifted down to the restraints on his wrists.

"Oh, you aren't in trouble. Those are just to protect you. Sometimes you fight with the bed. The bed was losing."

She smiled at him, but he didn't get the joke.

"It's okay. We will work all that out later. All that matters right now is you're alive and you're awake and I'm so glad to see you."

Steve just stared at her, but when Kono reached her hand up to smooth across his forehead he immediately relaxed and closed his eyes again.

Kono hated that he had to be restrained, but at times he would thrash around in his sleep and the nurses had to put him in soft cloth restraints so he wouldn't pull out his tubing or hurt himself. He would make jerking motions sometimes as well and they seemed to be involuntary. The doctors said it was his brain rerouting information to his nerves and muscles.

When he would start to thrash Kono was always at his side instantly calming him.

On this particular day he winced trying to sit up and he pulled on his broken ribs. He looked at her questioningly. She slipped her hand under the blanket to rub softly across his chest where he had been taped up.

"You broke several ribs and when you move around it hurts doesn't it? It will get better in a couple of weeks, but you need to try not to pull on them. They will heal faster."

Kono watched as Steve slowly moved his hand to cover hers where it rested. He gave it a weak squeeze and relaxed. Kono's face lit up in a dimply smile. He was really understanding her and expressing emotion. That had to be good news.

Steve's eyes told her yes. Those eyes had become very expressive over the last week. It was his only means to communicate and Kono was starting to read them like a book. She knew when he was tired, angry or confused and she could tell when he was trying to tell her how much it meant to him having her a constant through all of it. It gave her all the more confidence that she had made the right choice.

Several days passed and Steve became more and more alert. He hadn't spoken yet, although he had tried on numerous occasions. They didn't know if he could walk yet either.

Eventually Steve was awake all the time during the day and he would follow Kono around the room, never taking his eyes off hers. In the mornings, each time he would wake up, he would search for her and physically relax when he found her. One of the nurses made a remark about it.

"He knows you're here for him. You ground him."

"You think so?"

"I know so. He gets anxious when you're out of the room and sometimes he gets angry and pulls at his restraints." 

"Will we be able to remove those soon?"

"Once he can acknowledge directions and calm down, we will. They plan to move him to rehab in the next few days. After a month or so there, you'll be able to bring him home.

Kono smiled at Steve. He was sleeping right now, but it wasn't a coma induced sleep. He was actually taking a nap. Kono slipped her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Steve's eyes immediately fluttered open and he looked at her with those eyes.

They removed the restraints the next day and the doctor led Steve through a series of verbal commands. Kono watched as he struggled with each task. The good news was that with effort and patience, he could do almost all of them. Her heart soared as she realized he understood everything that was being said to him. His cognitive reasoning was in tact according to the doctor.

However, when the doctors asked him to raise both arms over his head and hold them there, after only a few seconds in the air they started to tremble and he dropped them. He threw his arm across his eyes and wept.

The doctors and the nurse stepped out of the room and Kono sat on the side of the bed. She reached for his arm and gently removed it from his eyes. His bed was raised to a sitting position and she pulled him to her and held him for the first time. He cried softly into her shoulder and she just ran her hands up and down his back and up to his head to rub over the soft fuzz starting to grow back in.

"Shh…it's okay. It will come back. I promise. You'll be stronger than ever in no time."

Kono finally pulled back and looked at him. He was trying to form words, but they wouldn't come and he hit his fist as hard as he could into the bed, but it was still weak.

"We will get through this. You. Me. Danny and Chin. Do you understand me? We will. I'm not going anywhere until you can pick me up and toss me out into the ocean. You got that?"

Steve nodded his head and sank back into her arms. They stayed that way for a long time until the charge nurse came in to check on him. She gave Kono a knowing smile as they pulled apart and Kono sat in the chair again.

Kono lay down that night with the realization that their relationship had changed forever. She watched him breathing softly on his own and remembered when he had not been able to do that. The reality of what he had survived finally hit her like a ton of bricks and she began to cry. Their connection was strong now and Steve was awake in seconds looking over at her with a questioning stare.

"I'm okay. Go back to sleep. I'm just a little emotional right now, okay?"

Steve shook his head and pulled on his blanket, pulling it back and patting the bed gently. Their eyes met for a moment and she knew he was trying to tell her that he was there for her now. That was what she needed so much. It had been her job to be the strong one for almost a month and it had taken its toll. She rushed over to his bed, slipped into his waiting arms and placed her head on his shoulder. He gently brushed her hair behind her ear before his arm dropped weakly to her hip. She felt his lips touch her forehead before she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the nurse smiled at them when she found them locked in each other's arms. It was obvious that this strong woman loved him fiercely and hoped she was not wrong in seeing that the Commander felt strongly for her too. She hoped he made a full recovery and that the young man returned Kono's feelings once he did.

Over the next several days there were discussions about rehab, but no decision to move him. Kono was anxious about moving to this next step. They had promised it would happen already. What were the doctors not telling her? She finally confronted them. The two areas the doctors were most concerned about now were the lack of speech and the weakness of his legs. His arms were getting stronger by the day and that was encouraging. They tried to get him up to walk, but he collapsed into Kono's arms almost taking her down with his weight on her slim frame. He doubled up his fist and slammed it into the bed again scaring her.

Finally at the end of the third week the day came for the move. Kono was worried about Steve. The doctors told her she would not be allowed to stay with him at night once he was in rehab. Steve had his most difficult times at night. He would wake up disoriented and unsure about where he was and she would get up, tell him the story all over again of what happened and why he was there. This would calm him down and she would sit holding his hand until he went back to sleep. She hadn't been away from him for more than a few hours in three weeks.

That night she explained everything to him and tried to calm his fears about being alone at night. This part of his injuries was the hardest for her to handle. Steve had never needed anyone to take care of him and the fact that he needed her there with him at night broke her heart.

His eyes spoke volumes as he nodded that he understood. Just as she went to get up and cross to her bed, Steve caught her hand. Before she could turn back she heard it even though it was slow and soft.

"Kono…"

Her eyes shimmered with tears as she looked at him. He pulled the blanket back again and tried to convey his feelings with a look that made her heart melt.

"I'm right here Steve. I promise. Always."

They held each other that night and Kono went to sleep with the hope that he was going to recover heavy on her heart. It didn't matter to her though. If this was as good as it got, this was enough. He knew her name, he wanted her near and he was alive. That's all that mattered.

**A/N: Next chapter…rehab.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crash**

**Chapter Four**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Heart skips a beat when thinking of Steve though.**

**Author Notes: Steve enters a month of residential rehab. How will he do without Kono there at night? Can Steve come back completely from his injuries? His ohana is there for him. We get to find out what he is thinking finally.**

Steve looked both excited and nervous as he was wheeled out of the hospital. All the nurses came to give him and Kono a hug. Kono felt herself tearing up. These men and women had been by their side for the last month doing everything they could for Steve and her. She owed them so much for their tender care and with Dannny and Chin's help had left a huge cake saying thank you at the nurses' station.

She walked beside the wheelchair and Danny and Chin helped him into Chin's SUV for the trip to the rehab center. Kono climbed in next to him and held his hand as they drove him across town to the rehab center. Steve's eyes were trained on the ocean for the entire trip and Kono knew where he wanted to be…riding a wave.

She wished that too, but wild horses couldn't keep her from being right where she was today.

They met with the center administrator and he took them on a tour of the facility. Kono watched Steve carefully and knew he was fading fast. It was the first time he had sat up this long since the accident and he hadn't been getting good rest. He had started having nightmares. They were pretty bad, waking the whole floor of the hospital a couple of times with his screaming.

His head began to slip down onto his chest. She smiled affectionately down at him.

"Maybe we should get Steve moved into his room. I think he's had a little too much excitement for one day."

Steve's look was one of gratitude as he slumped in the chair.

"Of course."

Kono liked his room. It faced the ocean and had a huge picture window at wheelchair height where he could look at the waves and the surfers. The room was light and airy; just what Steve needed for his mental health.

Evidently Steve liked it too. For the first time since the accident he showed an emotion with more than his eyes. The corners of his mouth quirked up just a bit in a tiny smile. Kono poked Chin and Danny as the three watched their friend. Once again she felt moisture forming in her eyes.

The administrator excused himself and encouraged Kono to get Steve moved in, but he would not start therapy until tomorrow. She would be required to leave some time after dinner, but for now she could help him get adjusted to the place that would be his new home for the next month or so.

Chin and Danny got Steve settled in his bed and had to take off. They had a case and Kono struggled with her emotions as she said good-bye. She missed the excitement of a new assignment. She missed figuring it out and taking down the bad guys. It would take her some time before not being part of the team didn't hurt anymore.

She was unaware that Steve was watching the emotions run across her face. He wished he could tell her he knew how she felt. He felt it too. Now that his memories were coming back he realized what he had lost. He hoped this place would be the beginning of the road back. With effort he formed the words.

"Bye guys. Stay safe."

Danny and Chin grinned at him.

"Yeah, we don't plan on taking on any moving cars today, so we should be fine."

Steve actually chuckled and his three friends gave him a dazzling smile. It amazed him how happy they were with him when he made the smallest of gestures or movements. They loved him so much. He could feel it and it felt so undeserved. His careless attitude had ruined everything. He knew at some level what happened was his fault.

The one thing he wanted most was to regain his speech enough to let them know he was more there than they thought he was. That part of him was back. Now if his body could just catch up, he'd be fine. He was terrified that he would never get the use of his legs back, but he had hope.

His speech was getting better every day and his upper body strength was improving as well. It didn't matter what it took to get the use of his legs back, he was willing to endure it. Besides, he had Kono by his side. She made him feel like he could do anything.

He looked at her and knew she was fighting tears. They were for him and it made his heart soar knowing that she cared so much about him. He knew they all said they were ohana for each other, but Kono was the one who had sacrificed for him.

He knew now that she had either quit Five-0 or was taking an extended leave. Why she would do that for him, he didn't know, but he was so glad she was there. Facing this alone would have been too hard. God he loved her for it. His eyes began to drift shut and she unfolded a light blanket, spreading it over his legs and sitting on the edge of the bed briefly to hold his hand.

"It's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Steve was communicating with his eyes again. It wasn't just the room that was "nice"."

"I know it's hard to be here, but just look at it as your ticket back to your life. Let's agree together that this is just a little roadblock. We'll get through this together right?"

Steve nodded his head and closed his eyes as she leaned over to kiss his forehead.

He watched her as she started to unpack his things, but couldn't stay awake.

Steve slept for over three hours as Kono put away his clothes and set out some pictures of the team, Mary and Joe. After she was done she sat down and made a list of things she needed to get done before Steve got out of rehab. She had one month to pack up her things, move into Steve's house, make it wheelchair ready in case he didn't walk again and sell her house. Right. Piece of cake. Not.

When she was done Kono sat on Steve's bed and watched him sleep. There were times like this when she would remember everything that happened. Her heart would begin to race like it was doing now and she would see him again, lying on the ground so still and bloody. She could hear Lori screaming his name. Her heart had stopped in that moment.

She reached out and placed her hand on his chest over his heart. He was warm and she could feel his heartbeat and watch her hand go up and down with each breath. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, allowing herself the comfort he gave her. The tears pricked at her eyes again and she fought them.

It was then that she felt a warm hand cover hers and another warm hand cup her cheek. A tender thumb swept the tears away from her cheek.

"Kono…"

She raised her head to meet his gaze. He was at it again, communicating so much with those eyes.

"You…o…okay?"

Kono nodded her head and then shook her head. Steve scooted over and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay Kono. I'm okay. I am. I will be."

"I know. I just think how close I…we…came to losing you and I…"

"Shh. Shh."

Steve rocked gently and kept shushing her until she calmed down.

"How do you do that? I'm the one who's supposed to be taking care of you and here you are…"

"We help each other."

"Yes. We will."

They stayed that way until dinnertime. The nurse brought Steve a tray and he sat up to eat. Kono ate what he didn't eat, reminding herself to pick something more substantial up on the way home. She was tired of Chin and Danny giving her a hard time about being too skinny.

At 7:00 the nurses came in to shoo Kono out.

Steve's face told her everything she feared. He was instantly in a state of panic.

She sat on his bed and held his hand while she showed him on his phone that she was his number one speed dial. All he had to do was push the one and they could talk. She put the phone in his hand and squeezed it gently. Her fingers trailed up to his face and to rub over his cute stubbly head.

"I'm just a phone call away. I don't care what time it is."

"I…I'm afraid Kono."

"The nightmares?"

Steve nodded his head and played with the edge of his blanket, unable to meet her eyes.

Kono cupped his jaw and lifted his eyes to hers. She searched his face lovingly.

"Just press one."

"We haven't been apart since…"

"I know. It's hard for me too. It's funny. I never even thought about going home alone before, but I feel a little scared too. I…I've started to rely on you being there too Steve."

The full smile she received then made her breath catch. For the first time since the accident Steve looked truly like himself.

"Hey…I…I'm just a phone call away."

The look on Kono's face was priceless.

"Did you just make a joke? Did Steve McGarrett just make a joke?"

He smiled again at the realization of what he'd done.

"I guess I did."

Kono's smile was as big as his then. She cupped his face and struggled with the desire to kiss him. He reached up and wrapped his hands around her wrists and they just stared at each other. After a few moments Kono leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. She wanted to kiss him on the lips and when she pulled back the look on his face made her think maybe he wanted the same thing.

That idea would stay with her tonight. She had to push it back though. This was about his getting better. Any kind of new relationship would need to wait.

She stood awkwardly and bent to tuck him in.

"Th…anks."

"Good night Steve."

"Night Kono."

The walk to her car was the longest of her life. She stopped when she got to her door and looked back over her shoulder towards the hospital, towards where Steve was. Sighing in resignation she got in and drove home.

Once inside her place she felt awkward. This place didn't seem like her life anymore. Now Steve was home. She guessed he always had been since those early days and those early cases. She had started to rely on his presence, his constancy in her life. Just when she had fallen in love with him she didn't know. It just happened. A look. A smile. An encouraging word. How could a woman not fall in love with someone so strong, so courageous, so committed?

Dinner was eaten leaning against the sink and then Kono pulled out one of the boxes the guys had left her and started packing. She tired out around midnight and knew she needed to get some rest. In the morning she wanted to grab some Loco Moco and get to the rehab center early. There was a certain face she needed to see first thing.

Kono slept restlessly that night and suddenly woke up around three am. She hadn't been awake for more than a few minutes when her cell rang. It was Steve.

"Steve?" 

"Kono…I…I need you."

"I'm coming Steve. I'll be there in ten minutes. I promise."

Kono put it on speakerphone and set it on the bed while she grabbed shorts, a t-shirt and her flops.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

Kono could hear his voice trembling as he tried to get himself under control. She had noticed that since the head injury the once stoic SEAL struggled with controlling his emotions. For the most part he wore them on his sleeve now. It was endearing, but she knew the man he had been before would hate that about himself and it made her sad too.

Kono burst into the lobby ten minutes later just as she had promised. The night nurse allowed her back to his room. She said they didn't want to sedate him and he was still agitated.

Kono ran down the hall and into the dimly lit room. Her heart sank when she saw Steve. His eyes went straight to hers and she saw the streaks tears had left down his face.

"I'm sorry."

Kono went to him and scooped him into her arms.

"Shh. It's okay."

"I don't know if I can do this Kono."

Kono cradled his head under her chin and rubbed her hand gently across the back of his head and along his jaw. Steve wrapped his arms around her too. He pulled her closer and held on for dear life. Kono shuddered.

"Do what Steve?"

"Find my way back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Crash**

**Chapter Five**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Thump…Thump..thump. thumpthumpthump.**

**Author Notes: Reviews. I love 'em. Reviews like my bread and butter. Reviews. Hooray! I am so happy this has touched some of you deeply. I had a friend in high school that was injured in an accident. He went from being a football all star at my school to being like a child for the remainder of his life. It broke all our hearts. Steve starts the hard road back. He doesn't know what to do with his emotions.**

Kono's bleary eyes opened to the sensation of warm breath on her neck. Steve was cuddled up to her with his arm wrapped across her waist, his head lying on her shoulder and his soft even breaths making goose bumps on her exposed skin. She tipped her head back and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

She looked down and saw that her arm was draped over his where his lay across her midsection. He was sleeping on his good side where he didn't have the broken ribs. You could now visibly see that he was healing from his wounds. His stitches were already out, he would stop having his ribs taped in less than a week and his hair was really starting to grow back in. She knew Steve cut his hair every four weeks or so which meant it never got too long anyway, but now it was starting to get long enough to curl a little.

Steve sighed in his sleep and hugged her closer. He was mumbling something and then her breath caught as he whispered against her neck.

"Kono…"

She was the object of his dreams? Her heart started to speed up. That's when she felt his leg move and cover her own leg. Kono was on instant alert. He moved his leg on his own! She rubbed her leg against it and he shifted, moving it again. Now could he do it when he was awake?

She hated to wake him, but she needed to know.

Turning her head, she spoke softly.

"Steve. Steve, wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Steve."

A pair of beautiful hazel eyes fluttered open and blinked from under incredibly long lashes.

"Kono?"

She was used to him waking up disoriented, so this was nothing new, but the position they were currently in was definitely new.

"You're at the rehab center. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

It broke her heart each day when he realized what his life was like now. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. She wondered if in his dreams he was normal and that's why when he woke it was so disappointing to find his speech slow and his muscles not obeying him. She was excited to give him good news unless he already knew it himself.

His gravelly voice in the morning was enough to make her want to kiss him right there and then.

"Why'd you wake me?"

"Steve you moved your leg this morning before you woke up." 

"I did?"

"You did."

Steve looked down and tried again to move it. It was laborious work, but he raised it up against the sheet. Both of them looked down and then back up into each other's eyes. Smiles split their faces and they hugged each other so tightly Kono couldn't breath. When they pulled back Kono captured Steve's lips without even thinking. He froze at first and then tentatively tried to kiss her too. When she pulled back Steve was looking at her in shock. What did she just do? 

"Uh…sorry…I just…I got caught up in the moment and…I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry Steve. So sorry."

"D…Don't. It was nice. I…liked it. I just…this is new and I feel so close to you…but I don't know if what I'm feeling is real or because of all you've done for me. I…I'm not sure of my feelings anymore when it comes to you…Kono."

"You know what? Let's not worry about it for now, okay? Let's just keep working on getting you better."

Steve nodded and looked back into her eyes. She could see the conflict swirling in them. He was a man after all and she was the one kissing him in his bed. She closed her eyes to avoid his honest stare and when she opened them she thought she saw hurt there. Did he think she might not want him?

"Just so you know. That wasn't a pity kiss."

"It wasn't?"

"Definitely not."

Steve's eyes had a twinkle in them now. It was a flash of the old Steve and she shivered at his look now.

"Good. Feed me."

The moment was past and Kono breathed a sigh of relief as she got up and padded down the hall to ask about breakfast.

Steve pondered what had just happened. He felt a physical attraction to her, but he didn't know how to process that right now. He also didn't trust Kono's feelings. He did not want a relationship with someone who was staying with him out of a sense of duty or pity. God. That would be the last straw. She deserved so much better.

This was hard enough now that he was beginning to see the difference between how he once was and how he was now. In his gut he knew he was a very different man from that one. What if he never walked? He couldn't ask Kono to be with him. The fact that he moved his leg this morning gave him hope though. His thoughts were all over the place and he was actually glad when Kono returned so he could turn off his head for a bit.

One thing he knew for sure. He would do everything in his power to come back for her as much as for himself. He wanted to explore a relationship with her, but only if he could have more to offer her than a life of taking care of him.

He tried to reign in his emotions as she walked back in the door with his breakfast tray.

"Pancakes. Breakfast of champions."

"Good. I could eat a horse."

"Now that's good news."

The next hour was free time and then they came to get Steve for speech therapy and cognitive reasoning therapy, so he would be gone until lunch. Physical therapy was in the afternoon and Kono wanted to be there for that. That's when the nurses said Steve would need her moral support. She would run her errands this morning and be back for the afternoon and evening.

Kono ran her hand over Steve's head as they wheeled him away. He looked back over his shoulder at her and smiled. That was all she needed to get going. She jogged out to her car and beat it home. This morning she was going to take all her clothes and personal things over to Steve's. The guys were meeting her there to do the grunt work.

Kono smiled when she pulled up to find Danny and Chin kicking back on her front porch.

"Howzit guys?"

"Hey stranger."

Danny gave her a big hug, picking her up and setting her back down. Chin pulled her close and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Miss you."

"Me too. I never really thought I would miss it so much; Five-0 I mean. It's like I have a hole in my gut."

"Are you sure about your decision?"

"I am. I have news. Steve moved his legs this morning before he even went to therapy."

"That's fantastic news!"

"I know. Right?"

"Maybe he can come home sooner than a month. Let's get you packed up."

The next couple of hours they got everything she had boxed up along with her personal items moved into Steve's house.

"Is it weird for me to stay in his bedroom? I know you slept on the couch when you were staying with him Danny. Maybe I should too."

Danny chuckled.

"You know you're just like him, don't you? You both over think things like this and then you go with your gut on the scary stuff. You belong together. Steve would not want you sleeping on some couch when his bed is sitting empty. Understand?"

"Thanks for all your support guys."

"We're both coming by tonight. We don't have a case so we can come early. I know he will probably be exhausted after his first day of therapy, but we won't stay long."

"Everything else going well?"

Kono hesitated to tell them, but she needed to talk to someone. Keeping it bottled up inside wasn't the answer.

"Steve is having nightmares. I had to go over there at 3AM. They couldn't get him calmed down without a sedative, so they let me in." 

"Wow. Has he had them all along?"

"No. They started last week."

"Is he seeing a counselor at the center?"

"That's a good idea Chin. I'll ask about it."

The three of them stood in the front yard hugging. Danny smirked.

"Wouldn't Steve laugh if he could see his tough detectives having a Kum Ba Yah moment on his lawn?"

Chin and Kono burst into laughter.

"Get out of her you two. I have to get back to Steve. Your secret's safe with me."

Kono hopped in her car and drove off.

Chin turned to Danny.

"We need to keep an eye on her. This isn't just about Steve anymore."

"I get that. Let's work out some ways to get her out of there from time to time."

"Agreed."

Kono arrived back at Steve's room just as he was pushing his tray away. He was feeding himself now. In the first few days after he woke up in the hospital, they had to strap a spoon to his hand with a brace. Later he was able to remove it.

Kono decided to tease him.

"What no highchair anymore?"

"Funny girl."

Kono moved the tray table and sat on the bed taking his hand.

"How was the morning?"

"Good. My therapists said I'm excelling in both speech and my thought processes. Now if my brain could just figure out how to talk to my legs again."

"They will. I know it. On the way back here I was thinking how far you've come in just a month. Think what you'll be able to do six months down the road."

"Kono I want this so much. I don't care what it takes. I am going to come back completely. My speech is already faster than it was last week."

"It is."

Kono reached to run her hand across his hair and down his face to cup his cheek. She continued to marvel at how natural the touching felt now.

"If anyone can do this, it's you."

"I know I keep saying this, but thank you Kono. I hate to think about what you gave up to be here for me and I'm so grateful."

"Stop right there. You would have done the same thing for me."

"It means a lot that you believe in me that way. I'd like to think I would do the same for you, but I don't know. I just want you to know how much I admire you for it."

"Okay. Look. I am no saint and don't start painting me like one."

"I don't know. If I squint just right, I can almost see a halo."

"More humor? I am duly impressed Commander."

Once again a silent staring contest went on between them.

The orderly who was there to escort them to Steve's physical rehab interrupted them. Once they arrived, Kono sat in the chairs across from the mats. The first exercises were for Range of Motion. These had been started in the hospital before Steve ever even regained consciousness. Steve had done these before. It was the Weight Bearing exercises he was so anxious to start.

The therapist put him in a Standing Frame and she clapped for him, explaining that if he couldn't bear some weight, they would have had to put him on a Tilt Table and since he could bear some weight, the standing frame worked for him. That was good news.

Steve grinned and winked at Kono through the grimace of holding himself up, but she could tell he was more than thrilled with his progress. Good. He needed a boost. Her biggest concern was that he might lose heart.

The therapist told Steve that the next day they would put him in a Gait Trainer and start using a treadmill. Steve's eyes lit up and Kono breathed a sigh of relief. If today had gone badly she didn't know how Steve would have responded.

True to their word a very tired Steve greeted his two best male friends right after dinner. They snuck in with a shaved ice for both Kono and Steve.

"Compliments of Komekona. He says shrimp is on the house for you for the next year."

"So, how'd our boy do today?" 

"Seems Super SEAL amazed the therapists. He is making more progress than anyone they've ever seen that was in a coma for two weeks. Guess all that military training and physical training has paid off. He gets on a treadmill tomorrow. Now granted it holds a lot of his weight, but he's going to get there."

The four of them just sat and grinned at each other.

Danny finally spoke and Kono could hear the emotion in his voice.

"I just want to say for the record that I never doubted it for a minute."

Steve loved his best friend. He knew this had been hard on him too.

Chin tipped his shaved ice in salute. Steve got a mischievous look on his face. Kono knew that face.

"Same here."

"Thank you. I'd like to thank all the little people. Danno…"

"Now why'd you want to go and spoil the moment? Why do you do that? You just have to go there. You never listen. I get no respect."

It felt like the old banter that went on between the two partners. Kono decided a little ribbing couldn't hurt.

"I just want to know when you started doing stand up Steve. Who knew there was a comedian hiding in there all along?"

Steve's eyes were twinkling.

"It's too bad it took a car to beat it out of me."

Everyone went silent and Steve got a funny look on his face when he realized what he said. You could hear a pin drop.

Chin stepped in to save the moment.

"I for one always thought you were funny. Danny…not so much."

The awkwardness was gone instantly.

"See? See there? You two have even turned Chin against me. I tell you, I get no respect."

Steve looked at Kono and settled more in his bed, blinking his eyes in an attempt to stay awake. Kono took the hint.

"Looks like the big guy needs some rest gentlemen and I use the term gentlemen lightly."

"Like I said, no resp…"

"Night Danny."

"Night guys."

Hugs were passed around and Kono walked them out into the hall.

"He really did do great today?"

"Yeah. He was amazing. He's starting to act like his old self. He did get frustrated a few times today, but all in all better. I just hope the nightmares stop soon."

Both men kissed her on the forehead and hugged her a little too long before they walked off down the hall together.

Kono nodded at the night nurse who had given her special permission to stay with Steve at night. When she got back in his room he was barely awake.

"You asleep?"

One eye opened and a soft smile appeared. Kono loved that smile. It was one only a few got to experience from Steve.

"Not until you come with me."

Kono slipped into bed and wrapped her arms around him. He settled on his back and closed his eyes, reveling in her closeness.

"Night Kono."

"Night Steve."

As she drifted off to sleep it occurred to her that her heart was lighter tonight than it had been for a very long month of her life. There was hope and a future to look forward to. The sound of the rhythm of Steve's heart lulled her into dreamland.

**A/N: Coming up…Steve struggles with how slow everything seems to be going. His lack of patience results in an emotional blow up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crash**

**Chapter Six**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssse.**

**Author Notes: Reviews as always make me dance across the floor. This chapter is a hard one. I'm not going to lie. I read that survivors hit a wall about six weeks after they wake up. Steve is about to hit that wall.**

The next two weeks were agony for Steve.

They were agony for Kono too.

The therapists were frustrated.

Steve was unrelenting.

Kono attempted to be the go between.

The whole situation was reaching a boiling point.

Steve pushed and pushed for more time on physical therapy and more and more time in the gym on his own. He dragged himself down the parallel bars over and over willing his legs to work.

He fell into bed exhausted at the end of the day and woke up to horrible nightmares at night.

This was not how Kono had seen things going. Just two short weeks ago she had been planning for their future and now…

At the end of two weeks Chin and Danny took her out to lunch to have a talk. They sat around the patio at Duke's and tried to get Kono to open up. After some dessert and several gentle probing questions, she spilled her guts.

"I don't know what to do with him guys. He's out of control. He wants it so much. He told me last night that if he doesn't walk, he doesn't think he wants to live. He pushes and pushes until the therapists throw up their hands. The nightmares are getting worse too."

Chin watched his cousin's chin start to tremble. He knew she hated to cry in public.

"Come on. Let's take a walk on the beach."

An hour later and with her conversation with Chin comforting her, Kono walked back into Steve's room to find him already sitting in his chair waiting to go to therapy. He looked at her pleading with his eyes. Kono sighed and knelt down in front of his wheelchair.

"Steve…"

"Kono don't start. I've only been sitting here for a few minutes."

"Did you get yourself in the chair on your own again?"

"Yes. Why?"

He rolled back from her. Kono stayed in the squatting position she was in before looking up at him through her bangs.

"You have to be supervised Steve. You know that."

"The hell I do."

Kono missed her time at lunch wit the boys already. It was right back into what was quickly becoming a living hell.

She took the handles of his wheelchair without another word and pushed him down to physical therapy.

Kono watched as Steve argued with his therapist for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I'm sick and tired of the gait trainer. I want to do the bars. I can walk today. I know it."

"The gait trainer allows you to bear more and more weight until you **can** walk. What you are doing on the bars is supporting all your weight with your arms. That isn't walking Steve."

"What the hell do you know about it?"

The therapist looked at him and snickered.

"Uh, I sort of do this for a living Steve. Now we're going to start with the gait trainer, so wheel yourself over there now."

As she was watching this exchange, Kono started to feel anxious. This was building to some sort of major conflict. She knew Steve and he was not going to back down. At that moment, Steve's primary doctor waved her out into the hall. She was reluctant to go as Steve was watching them with interest. Once in the hall she looked confused.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Ms. Kalakua I've talked to the night nurse and to several of Steve's therapists. You didn't tell me about the nightmares. That combined with his erratic behavior in therapy leads me to believe he isn't handling all this as well as you've allowed us to see. I know you want to protect him, but it's only going to make matters worse in the end. I think Steve should start seeing a psychologist. I'm planning for him to start with one tomorrow."

Kono looked at the doctor masking her emotions just as she had been taught in the academy. She was actually so relieved that she hadn't been the one to go to the doctor first. She knew Steve needed more help than she could give him right now.

"If you think that's best. I don't know how Steve will react though."

The sudden ruckus inside the gym drew their attention. They stepped back inside in time to see Steve push over a whole rack of hand weights and punch his fist into the wall. He pushed away from it and wheeled himself right up to Kono and his doctor.

"Conspiring about my care? You two make the perfect couple."

He wheeled himself out of the room and awkwardly down the hall.

Kono looked at the therapist and mouthed the words sorry before sprinting off down the hall after Steve.

As soon as she entered his room he spun his chair from his spot by the window and threw his appointment card with the psychologist at her.

"You told the doctor about my nightmares?"

"What? No."

"You must have. Why else would I have to go see a shrink?"

"After this morning's display it's obvious you need to talk to someone about them."

"Who the hell do you think you are Kono? You have no right to speak for me. None. Do you hear me? I'm sick and tired of you hovering over me. You make me sick. I don't need you meddling in my life Kono. I don't want you. Get the hell out of my room and don't come back. Go back to Five-0 why don't you? I never asked you to be my nursemaid. I'll be a hell of a lot better off without you to worry about as well as myself. Get out! I mean it Kono. Get out!"

Kono's eyes filled up with tears. Never in their entire relationship had Steve spoken to her like that. She ran from his room, down the hall and out of the building. She crossed the parking lot and sprinted down the grassy knoll to the road. She continued across it and down onto the beach. Collapsing in the sand. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and dropped her head.

All the sadness, the concern and the fear of the last couple of months overcame her. She cried and cried for what felt like hours.

Steve watched Kono sitting on the beach. He knew he made her cry. What a jerk he was. The instant the words were out of his mouth and she bolted from his room he regretted it. Damn his ego and his temper. He was reckless with the one person who seemed to really care about him regardless of what he did.

He had never had that with anyone. Kono had seen him at his strongest and his weakest moments and she still seemed to care. It was just so damn frustrating. His brain wasn't catching up with his desire to walk fast enough.

Nothing he did was working. Now he had pushed the one person he cared more than anyone else on the planet away from him. He had hurt her deeply.

When she felt like she had no tears left she stood and looked out at the ocean, drawing strength as the waves rolled in. Maybe Steve was right. Maybe they needed some time apart. He obviously didn't feel the way she did about him. He was always the one in control. Maybe her presence was too much of a crutch. She wiped her eyes and flipped her hair back. Settling her hands in her back pockets, she breathed in the ocean air for a bit. Crossing back over the road, she jogged up the hill to her car.

She couldn't help it. Her eyes went to the window of Steve's room as she opened her car door. Steve was sitting in his wheelchair watching her. She made eye contact with him for a couple of moments hoping to communicate that she loved him. He finally looked away from her first so she got in her car and drove away.

It only took her ten minutes to reach his place and she did what she hadn't done in almost two long months. She slipped into her bikini, took her board and ran into the ocean. The only thing that could salve her soul today was surfing.

She had deliberately turned her phone off while she was changing. If they talked she would say something she would regret. Today and tonight were about her.

Steve tried her cell over and over again, but she didn't answer. That night he had a nightmare, but when he called she didn't pick up. He really had lost her. He cried himself to sleep wondering how he could ever get her to forgive him.

For the next week Kono stayed away. It was killing her, but she had to let go. He didn't want her and she needed to make a new life for herself: one that might not include Steve. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. Five-0 was her first love but what if Steve came back when he recovered? She couldn't work side-by-side with him day after day and not want to be closer. She shook her head. It wouldn't work.

Two days in Danny showed up on the beach sitting in Steve's Adirondack chair watching her surf. She walked up on the beach and stuck her board in the sand.

"He's going crazy without you. You know that don't you?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"He told me to stay out of his business. I am."

"God. The two of you can both be so stubborn sometimes."

"Oh and you can't be?"

"I've been known to stand a little too firmly behind my beliefs from time to time, but yeah, I get it."

Kono didn't want to ask, but she couldn't help herself.

"How is he?"

"He's a wreck. He sits by his window looking out and watching for you every minute he isn't in therapy or with the psychologist. He's determined to prove to you that he can be better."

"Yeah, well, obviously he's getting better without me there."

"That's not true. His nightmares have been awful. He's dreaming about you now."

Kono's head jerked to the side looking at Danny.

"Me?"

"Yeah, the psychologist says he's more afraid of losing you than remembering the crash anymore. You need to go see him Kono."

"Not yet Danny. I just feel in my gut that now isn't the right time."

"Okay, but take care of yourself in the meantime. He's only got two more weeks before he goes on outpatient care. Better work things out before then or move out before he gets home."

Kono's eyes filled up with tears again and as she stood to say good-bye Danny swept her into his arms for a hug.

"He does need you Kono and you need him even if you're both too stubborn to admit it."

He gently pushed her back and looked her in the eyes.

"Understand?"

Kono nodded her head and watched him head back around the house. She turned and looked at the sea,

"Do you care Steve?"

Her answer was waves lapping at sand and nothing else.

One week stretched into two and they were the longest weeks of her life. Steve would be getting out in the next couple of days and Kono didn't know what she was going to do. Her house was sold and she had nowhere to go, so when Chin knocked on Steve's door, Kono opened it with a tentative smile. She missed having company. The surfing had been great, but she was a person of action and this self-imposed vacation was killing her.

"You need to come with me."

"Where?"

"Steve has something to show you."

"No Chin…I…"

"Enough, okay? It's time to give the guy another chance. He's been a model citizen since you left and it's paid off. Just come and see. All he talks about is you, morning, noon and night. I'm telling you it can get on your nerves."

"Tell me about it. I have almost two hundred voice messages on my phone."

"Did you listen to any of them?"

"Some…late at night sitting on the beach bawling my eyes out over a beer."

"Then you know what this has cost him. Come on Kono. He did this for you."

"Fine, but I'm taking my own car so I can leave if I want to."

"Danny's right. You two are both so stubborn."

Kono followed Chin to the clinic and walked slowly with him down to physical therapy.

"Wait here for a minute. Okay?"

"Fine."

Kono stood with her arms folded across her chest and waited for Chin to come back for her. When she pushed open the door she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Steve was standing at the end of the parallel bars looking at her. His eyes lit up when she walked through the door and he smiled that smile he had just for her.

"This is for you."

Steve started walking slowly towards her as she moved to stand at the end of the bars. He was slow, but it was obvious that he was just barely using the bars to hold himself up. It was more for balance she surmised. He was walking. He was really walking. When he got to the end she was waiting for him. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears and she reached up to cup his cheek.

"You did it."

"Yeah. I did it."

He let go of the bars then and opened his arms to her. She buried her face in his chest and the therapist along with everyone else faded away out into the hall, leaving them alone.

"Kono, I'm so sorry. I'm the jerk of the century. All you have ever done is care about me and I struck out at you over and over again without thinking about how you felt or about what you wanted."

Kono shook her head against his chest and leaned back to look up at him.

"No. It's okay. I should never have left you alone. I'm sorry Steve. I'm so, so sorry."

Steve slipped one hand from her waist to her cheek and brushed the tears that were now falling freely down her face away with his thumb and the back of his hand.

"Kono. I…I love you and it took losing you to understand just how deeply I do love you."

Kono gasped as he lowered his head to kiss her. He pulled her tightly to him and deepened the kiss. Kono opened herself to him as her heart skipped along erratically. After the most stunning kiss ever, Steve pushed back and smiled weakly at her.

"Okay. Enough excitement for one day. I need to sit down and quickly or I'm going to fall down."

Kono laughed and pulled the wheelchair over for him. Once he sat down he pulled her into his lap and captured her lips again. In between kisses he spoke passionately to her.

"Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

"Never."

"Can't live without you."

"Me either."

"Don't want to."

"Nope."

Kono looked up to see faces pressed against the glass and she giggled.

"We have an audience."

"Let 'em watch. I have some serious loving to catch up on here."

"Steve."

"Yeah?"

Now Kono held his face in her hands.

"I love you too. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. These last two weeks away from you have been the hardest of my life."

"I can get through this with you by my side Sweetheart. I can't do it alone. I don't want to do it alone."

"Then I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

"How does forever sound?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Crash**

**Chapter Seven**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Wishing…**

**Author Notes: It's my birthday today and I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do today than post a chapter, so here it is! I can't tell you how much it means to me that this story is resonating with so many of you. The reviews have moved me too. You say so much in them and it makes me so happy to read them. I wish I had time to respond to all of you individually, but I work full time and writing the stories is about all I have time for. In this chapter Steve finally gets to go home. Readjusting to his life takes some time and Kono's patience. Steve begins to see just exactly what Kono has sacrificed for him.**

Kono smiled as she watched Steve packing his clothes up. He was using a cane now and his steps were slow, but he was walking on his own. He was Mr. Independent and she was not to help him pack under fear of death.

"Can I at least wrap your pictures up for you and put them in the box?"

"Okay, but only so we can get out of here sooner. I want to get in the water this afternoon."

"No surfing buddy. Remember what the doctor said about an additional head injury so soon after the last one. Swimming only for now." 

"Yeah. Yeah. I just want to enjoy the water."

"Absolutely. The guys are coming over tonight. I know you want to swim, but can we talk before they come over?"

"Sure. What about?"

"I…I'll explain once we get to your house."

As Steve zipped his bag shut and Kono put the last frame in the box, an orderly showed up with a wheelchair.

"Sorry man. Hospital policy. Just remember it's the last time you have to do this."

"I can handle that."

Steve sat down heavily in the chair. Kono knew he had overdone it this morning. She hoped he took it easy in the water this afternoon.

As they exited Steve's room the whole staff was there to say good-bye.

"Remember, you're still coming for outpatient therapy."

Steve shook hands and hugged everyone, apologizing again for his bad behavior.

"Comes with the territory. Take care of this beautiful creature."

Steve's doctor slipped his arm around Kono's waist and hugged her.

"Hey, I can probably take you down now Doc, so unhand my woman."

"I'll have you know I can take care of myself Commander."

The easy banter was light and flirtatious. The staff knew these two were in love. They hoped for the best outcome possible for the strong Navy SEAL. Steve kept waving even after they turned out of the parking lot to hit the highway.

Sitting back and sighing, Steve reached across the car to squeeze Kono's shoulder. He saw moisture gathering at the corners and a tear slipped down her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just…there were times when I didn't think I would ever get to take you home again. I'm happy. I'm just really, really happy."

"Me too."

They pulled up into Steve's driveway and Kono hopped out to unload. Steve walked with effort around the side of his house headed for the beach. Kono smiled as he took in deep breaths of the ocean air.

After she unloaded the car, she brought a couple of ice teas and joined him.

"Sorry. No alcohol for you for a pretty long time according to your doctor."

"It's okay. It's a small price to pay to have my life back."

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit and then Kono knew it was time to open the can of worms she had created.

Steve watched her struggle out of the corner of his eye. She obviously needed a little help to get started.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um…I'm not too sure where to start. I did something and I think you're going to be mad at me, but I just want to get it over with and deal with the fallout now."

"You're sort of scaring me here Kono."

He reached his hand across the divide to capture hers.

"Come here please and talk to me."

Kono crossed the space between them and Steve pulled her across his lap.

"Spit it out."

"I quit Five-0. You know that, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Um…there's more."

"Like…"

"I didn't know what the outcome was going to be of your injury. I thought you might need to be taken care of for the rest of your life. So I made some hard choices."

"Okay…"

"Um…I sort of sold my house so we'd have money to live on. I moved in here about a month ago. I guess you could say I go with the house now."

Steve just stared at Kono for a minute and she could see him fighting with his emotions. When he finally spoke he choked back a sob.

"Kono you loved that house. It was right by the beach."

Kono stroked her fingers down the side of Steve's face.

"It's okay. I loved you more. I just…I'm scared because I live here now and once you get better, it's going to take me a while to get another house. I don't have a job right now. Once you are totally on your feet I'll start looking for work and…"

Steve put his fingers over her lips.

"Stop. Stop. Kono you aren't going anywhere. I want you to stay. I want to live with you. I want the chance to see if our relationship can weather my storm so to speak. I would never want you to go just because I got better. I want to be with you all the time. With you living here we can do that. Stop worrying. I'm not mad. I'm incredibly flattered and moved that you care this much about me. I sure don't feel like I did anything to earn it."

Kono removed Steve's hand from her lips, kissed his palm and held it to her cheek.

"That's the thing about Ohana. You're family and nothing else matters."

Steve pulled her around to lie on her stomach. They were pressed intimately together on the reclined seat and he ran his fingers up into her hair.

"This feels good. This feels right. Let's just take it a day at a time and see what happens. Okay?"

Kono could only nod her head. Her body was reacting in ways that could only get them into trouble. She shivered as Steve ran his hand from her lower back up into her hair. He tilted her head back and kissed her long and deep.

When Steve moaned into her mouth, that's when reality hit Kono. She pulled back as Steve fought to hold her close.

"I'm just going to go inside and get you settled. Want to come in and see your new digs?"

"Now? You want to do that now? Kono what's going on? Don't you want to be with me?"

Kono pushed away from him and stood up. Steve was confused. He reached for her hand as he tried to get up too fast. Kono caught him as he stumbled and then his hand was cupping her cheek, lifting it to meet his eyes.

"Talk to me."

Kono shook her head.

"I can't."

Steve suspected the worst.

"You don't want to be with me in that way?"

"What? No."

"So you don't want to be with me."

"No. That's not what I meant. Look Steve, the doctors said to take everything slow. I mean everything."

"I'm still me and I have feelings for you. I want to be with you Kono: more than anything. Do you want me? It's okay if you don't. I understand I'm not the man you once knew right now. I still slur my words sometimes and I can't walk very far at a time. I…I get it. Being intimate with me would be…awkward. I just want you so badly."

Kono watched in awe as this man poured his heart out in front of her. Steve had never been this open before and it made him all the more endearing. He was looking at the ground and swaying a little. She slipped her hand up to lift his chin and look into his eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen up Commander. I love you. I. Love. You. I don't care if you had ended up drooling on yourself for the rest of your life. I would still be here. I want you just as badly as you want me, but when you're ready."

Kono pulled him by his hand as she handed him his cane.

"Come with me."

When they got inside the house Steve spotted it right away. There was a hospital bed and a chest of drawers sitting in his living room.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Stairs. You're not quite ready for prime time my friend. When you can climb the stairs to your bedroom: that's when I'll be with you completely. Okay? I hope that's incentive enough for you. I'm sleeping up there."

"Oh."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"No I get it. I really do. It means I have something to work towards. So you're really going to sleep up there and leave me alone down here?" 

"No more night mares, so no more teddy bear. Time to get working Commander. I promise you the "reward" will be worth it."

Kono winked at him and danced towards the stairs with a flirty wink over her shoulder.

"I'm just going to slip into one of my bikinis: one of my skimpy bikinis. How fast can you get some swim trunks on?"

By the time Kono reached the first step Steve's pants were on the floor.

Steve loved the water. It made him feel light for a change. He loved the feeling of floating. His body had felt heavier to him the last month and a half than it had ever felt in his life. The water made him feel like his old self.

He could feel himself getting better every day here with Kono. In his whole life he had never had this much free time on his hands and for once he reveled in it. It must have something to do with a certain Hawaiian beauty. He wanted to get back to being one hundred percent, but another part of him liked just being here with her on the beach and in the house.

Everything they did together was fun, from paying and near the ocean to watching movies, working puzzles and playing games. Who knew the woman was so good at chess? She had tricked him the first time, asking what each of the game pieces did and then after only five moves innocently asking if that was a checkmate.

He had tackled her to the floor tickling her mercilessly, only to listen as her laughter filled the house and his heart with joy.

Another little known fact: the girl could cook…really cook up a storm. She could do everything from local fair to international cuisine. When did she learn that?

They were very domestic together in the kitchen. He would sit at the counter chopping vegetables and she would be mixing and stirring sauces that filled the house with the most amazing smells. Good thing he was working out so much or he would have a paunch by now.

She ate like a horse too. Where on that pencil thin body of hers did she put it?

He turned from his thoughts and watched from the water closer to shore as she surfed the bigger waves. He felt proud watching her out there "owning" the huge waves. He noticed she kept her eyes on him though. She was ever the watchful guardian.

Danny and Chin came over for dinner and the four friends sat at his picnic table long after it got dark listening to the ocean and talking about a case the guys were working on. The governor had loaned them a couple of guys, but Danny said they were, of course, nowhere near the caliber of Steve and Kono.

Danny looked nervously between the two.

"Do you guys think you'll both come back to Five-0 sometime this year?"

"No, I think we prefer Beach Bum as a title. What do you think Kono?"

"I prefer Island Goddess and yourself?"

"Eh. Beach Bum will do."

Chin watched his cousin and friend play with each other's fingers on the table while they talked. He knew Kono so well. She was in love with Steve and if he wasn't totally off, Steve felt the same way.

"Well. Take all the time you need, but just know that these two chuckleheads we're working with are not Ohana. You are."

"Thanks Cuz. That means a lot."

After a group hug, the guys headed out and Kono walked Steve back inside. He had his arm across her shoulder for support. After sitting down tiredly on the edge of his bed, Kono bent to untie his shoes. He reached and placed his hand on top of her head.

"I promise you that soon you won't have to do that for me any longer."

Kono smiled up at him.

"I like doing it for you. I may just continue the custom anyway."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You have very sexy feet."

Steve pulled her up to straddle his lap.

"I see. Do you have a foot fetish Miss Kalakaua?"

"Nope, just like yours. I like everything about you."

"And I like everything about you. Did you know that while you were out buying the steaks for dinner I climbed up to the first landing of the stairs and back down?"

"Steve! What if you had fallen? I wouldn't have known until I got back. You could have hit your head again. Don't do that unless I'm here first."

Steve eyes flashed with anger.

"You can't keep treating me like an invalid Kono. That's not who I am. I have to do this my way even if it means taking a chance from time to time and I'm sick of this stupid deal that I have to climb the stairs to get you."

Steve crashed his lips to hers and pulled her up sharply against him. He forced his way into her mouth and kissed her until she went limp in his arms.

Afterwards she leaned against him with her head on his shoulder. Her voice came out soft and vulnerable.

"I just want you to be okay. You don't know what it's like watching someone you love being hit by a car and flying through the air to fall unconscious on the road covered in blood."

She felt the sobs overtake her again and Steve cradled her to him and stroked her soft hair.

"I'm sorry Kono. I'm stupid sometimes. I am so stupid. Please forgive me. I don't want to hurt you. I promise. I love you so much."

**A/N: Next chapter coming Friday, I hope. Steve finally makes it upstairs. Fluff warning.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crash**

**Chapter Eight**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Praying Alex gets the care he needs in rehab and returns to the show.**

**Author Notes: It's fluffy, fluffy, fluffy chapter time. I think one more chapter after this as an epilogue before I move on to a couple of other stories niggling at my brain. One is Five-0 and the other SVU. Thank you for so many lovely reviews. **

Two Months Later

The drive home from physical therapy was filled with laughter and joking. Steve had been walking without his cane for a week now and he had run through all the exercises like a really fast lab rat. His physical therapist gave him a card with his regular daily workout and signed the paperwork releasing him from further outpatient sessions. Steve was officially on his own.

He walked to the car with a huge grin on his face.

"I want to start driving again tomorrow."

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's call Danny and Chin to go celebrate."

"Sounds perfect."

They rendezvoused at Dukes.

"Let's sit on the patio, okay?"

"Sure Man."

After an amazing meal the four friends sat grinning at each other. Danny was the first one to speak.

"So, it's been six months since that day. I still remember it like it was yesterday. I didn't think we'd ever get you back Buddy."

"There have been times when I didn't think I'd be back, but I'm feeling more like myself every day. You guys know I love Five-0. Kono does too. I don't want to presume we can both just come back and be on the team again. You've been a great team leader Chin and I for one would like to work for you. I know Kono feels the same way, but we have to be sure you're okay with our changing status."

Kono smiled as she held Steve's hand.

"Changing status?"

"We intend to stay living together and at some point Steve is going to move back in his bedroom…with me."

"No big surprise there Kalakaua."

Kono blushed and Steve picked up where she left off.

"I hope you know that we would never be anything but professional at work."

Danny had to tease them a little.

"What? No finding you all hot and bothered in the storage closet? Darn."

Chin laughed.

"Yeah, I personally don't need to see my baby cousin wrapped around your gnarly body."

"Hey! That's my sweetheart you're bad mouthing."

"We can't wait for you guys to return. It's been hard this last few months without you."

"Okay. How about you give us two more weeks with me on my own and driving again and we will come back to the team. Chin you will stay as leader. I don't feel like that's my role anymore. Besides, I have a young woman I need to be courting and I don't need the extra headache."

Chin was stunned.

"Are you sure Steve? I just always thought you'd come back as team leader."

"I'm not that guy anymore, Chin. I want to spend time with Kono and just be part of the team. I've thought about this a lot. Okay?"

"Very okay. A toast."

They all raised their glasses.

"To Five-0."

The smiles on all four faces lit up the place.

Steve drove Kono's car home and they walked side by side into the living room. Kono had the sensation that things were about to change between them forever. It felt like the right time and she knew Steve was up to it. He was so much like his old self physically. He grinned at her and pointed to his hospital bed.

"I…uh…called the hospital equipment place to come and get the bed tomorrow."

"Oh, really. Plan on sleeping on the couch are you?"

"It seems we had a deal about a certain set of stairs."

Kono smiled a big dimpled smile at him.

"Well, put your money where your mouth is Sailor."

With that she ran up the stairs.

Steve walked with purpose to stand at the bottom of them. He made the first set no problem and then started on the second step. This took a little more out of him, but he was soon standing on the landing looking down the hall to his bedroom. It was lit by candlelight and he strode towards it with a huge smile on his face

When he pushed the door open he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Several large candles were lit around the room.

Kono was on her knees in the middle of the bed. She was wearing the red silk robe she wore on one of their first undercover assignments and her hair was twisted up like it had been that night. She took his breath away just like she had that night.

"Come here Steve."

"Coming."

Steve was at the end of the bed in two strides.

Kono moved to meet him at the end of the bed and she slowly started to unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders.

Steve had his shoes and pants of in what looked like one swift movement.

Kono giggled and took his face in her hands for a tender kiss. She pushed him back and reached for his hands, leading them to the tie on her robe.

Steve looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Never been so sure in my life. Make love to me Steve."

His hands trembled as he untied the sash and pulled open the robe to reveal her beautiful body. He slid the silk from her shoulders, bending to place a soft kiss on each clavicle. He stepped back then and ran his eyes over her body.

Kono shivered as his eyes came back up to meet hers. His trembling voice made her weak in the knees.

"Kono…I haven't been with anyone in a long time."

"Me either."

"I…"

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay now."

Kono reached for him then and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He ran his hand into her hair, releasing the clip and letting her hair cascade around his fingers. His lips brushed hers and then he opened his mouth to her kiss. It was long and deep and filled with promise.

Being skin to skin was the most unbearably exquisite feeling in the world. He laid her down on the sheets and began to learn her body in a whole new way. Their coming together was the most amazing feeling either one had ever had with another person and after several times of making love they lay wrapped up in each other each drawing lazy circles on each other's bodies with newfound freedom.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me Kono."

"Now?"

"Soon. Really soon."

"Why?"

"Well, we've known each other for two years already. We've lived with each other for four months…five months if you count rehab. We've been through the most difficult situation we could ever find ourselves in for the last six months and not just survived it, but come out the other side closer for it. I know that my whole life with you will be like that Kono. For the first time in my life I have someone who will be there no matter what."

Kono rose up from her place draped across his chest and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Ask me properly and we'll see."

Steve sat up holding her in his arms.

"Kono…will you be my wife?"

"I'll think about it."

Steve's eyes went wide and then he spotted the twinkle in hers.

"Will. You. Kono. Kalakaua. Marry. Me?"

"I would love to marry you Steve."

The kiss that ended her acceptance sent them into another round of intense love making before they collapsed into deep exhausted sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Kono woke to find Steve watching her as he stroked his hand over her face and hair.

"Hey."

"Hey. This is different."

"Good different."

"But wonderful, right?"

"So good. I may have to stay up here for the day and just recuperate in order to get back down the stairs."

"You aren't fooling me one bit Steve McGarrett. I've known you could take those stairs for a couple of weeks now. Why'd you wait?"

"I didn't just want to struggle to the top. I wanted to be able to give you a night like last night."

"I have to say, it was one amazing night. Who knew?"

"I knew. I love you Kono and it will always be like that with us. When should we get married?"

"Were you serious about doing it soon?"

"Yeah. I was. I'd also like it to be simple: here at the house or at your parents beach house…on the beach with just our closest friends, but if you want to wait and have a big wedding, I will do whatever makes you happy."

"I'm not a big wedding kind of girl. I think in a few weeks we could put something intimate together. Let's see if Danny and Chin are willing to wait for us to come back to Five-0 until after the honeymoon."

"They'll have to be. Shall we call them at work?"

Kono's grin was all the answer he needed.

Steve couldn't believe the girlish scream he heard from his best friend. Even Chin was clapping in the background.

"That is the best news ever!"

"Yeah, we're pretty happy about it."

"Wait. Does this mean another month without you two?"

"Um, yeah Danno it does."

"Steeeeve."

"Dannnnnnnny."

"Okay, fine, but I better be best man or else."

"Yeah. We can work with that, right Kono?"

"Only if Chin agrees to be my man of honor."

"I would be honored, literally."

"Okay you guys. Come for dinner tonight and we'll talk more about everything and set a date."

After they hung up, Steve took the phone out of Kono's hand and threw it over his shoulder.

"Steve what are you doing?"

"No more calls today. I meant what I said about staying up here all day."

He pulled her into his arms again and they went for round three.

**A/N: Epilogue coming. I haven't done a wedding in a while. Anyone up for one?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Crash**

**Chapter Nine**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with them for fun.**

**Author Notes: What's the future hold for Steve and Kono post brain injury? His recovery has been remarkable and now they get to have a life together. Let's get hitched.**

Grace sat on the bed in Kono's old room at home and kicked her feet. She was adorable in the traditional Hawaiian dress with a Haku lei on her head. Kono turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Kono you look so pretty." 

"Thanks Grace. I think you look beautiful too."

Malia and Kono's mother finished her hair and placed a beautiful red flower in it.

Kono's dress was a modern version of a traditional Hawaiian dress. It was strapless and Kono looked absolutely stunning in it.

"Steve is a lucky guy."

"Thanks Malia. That means a lot. I happen to think Chin's a lucky guy too. Mother what are you smiling about?"

"Your young man is squirming like an ant on a hot griddle. He looks so handsome Kono. The white wedding shirt is so debonair."

"Mother, please promise me you won't call him debonair to his face."

Malia and Grace burst into giggles.

"Why not?"

"Steve doesn't see himself as a debonair kind of guy. Getting him to wear white was hard enough as it was."

"What? Would he have preferred camouflage?"

The grins from Kono, Malia and Grace said an affirmative yes.

"Are you serious?

"…as a heartbeat. Can we just leave it at that?"

"Of course honey. We need to go. You've kept Steven waiting long enough."

"He likes to be called Steve, Mom."

"Right."

Just as the sun began to tease the horizon, Kono picked up the simple flowers she had chosen and walked downstairs to meet her father. He offered his arm to her just as her mother took her other arm. Malia took her place behind Grace and they started across her parents' Lanai and down the stairs between dozens of luminaries to where Steve was waiting for her on the soft grass just at the edge of the sand. Tiki torches lit the entire wedding party and the wooden alter covered in hundreds of flowers. It was breath taking.

Grace grinned as she threw flower petals on the grass and a couple of times into the onlookers. Danny grimaced as he threw his head back and looked at the sky. Only his daughter would be so…free. It was his own fault. He looked over at Steve and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Steve snickering and winking at Grace. He was so happy to see Steve without a cane and not only standing on his own, but looking more and more like the warrior he had once known.

Chin's eyes lit up as he watched his beautiful wife walk towards him. She smiled at him and then winked at Steve looking over her shoulder to where Kono was standing with her parents.

Steve's eyes were trained on her beautiful face as she got closer and closer. He sighed as he took in her hair and the dress she was wearing. Her smile undid him with dimples that were so deep and eyes that twinkled as she approached him.

Her father and mother kissed her and then her mother kissed Steve and her father shook his hand.

They grinned at the person officiating their marriage and turned to take each other's hands and gaze into one another's eyes.

After a brief story about how their love came to be it was time for the exchange of vows.

Steve's surprised her by stepping forward closer to her and slipping his arms around her waist. He lifted her off her feet and brushed his nose affectionately against hers.

"Steve!"

"Kono, for a long time now; months to be exact you have been holding me up emotionally and at times literally physically. There were times when I took things out on you. There were times when I was a mess emotionally. There were times when I was distant. There were times when I was lost. You never pushed me away, you never made me feel embarrassed for needing your help and you never held anything I did or said against me. You always encouraged me, always believed in me and always held my feet to the fire when I needed a swift kick in the pants. Even though at times communicating took everything I had you never finished my sentences or tried to hurry me up. I have loved you for over two years, but I fell in love with you these last most difficult days of all. Being with you now is sweeter than anything I could ever have imagined back before the accident. I know that you will always be vigilant, always be faithful and always believe in me. I love you so much. Marry me now?"

Steve sat her back on the soft grass and reached his hands up to cup her cheeks and brush the tears away. She smiled at him.

"Happy tears?"

Kono nodded and just looked at him for a few seconds before she started to speak.

"You have a lion's heart Steve. I knew that before this all happened and I loved and respected you for it. I never thought in a million years that my Lion Heart would take such a devastating blow to his life. I don't know when exactly it happened, but the love I had for you grew into a deeper love, a longer lasting and fulfilling love, an unconditional love that will keep me captive for the rest of my life. I've watched you go from being completely lost as to who you were to coming back literally from the dead. I've watched you struggle and fight all kinds of feelings and all kinds of personal demons to reclaim yourself and come out the other side an even better man for it, if that's possible. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. The future doesn't scare me though. Any future with you is certain to be filled with love, adventure and joy. I don't want to ever lose you. Marry me now?"

Sniffles could be heard from almost everyone there. Kono and Steve turned to look at Danny who was being especially loud and grinned.

"You okay, Brah?"

"Yeah…I…I'm okay, just happy."

This was followed by another round of tears from their short, blonde adopted brother. Grace skipped over to him and hugged him.

"It's okay Danno."

Kamekona grinned at Danny and continued the wedding ceremony. That's right he was a minister along with everything else he did. He winked at Steve and Kono before he led them through the exchange of the rings.

Both of them trembled as they slid simple gold bands on each other's fingers. Inside of each was the inscription 'no wave too big'.

Komekona smiled and in a loud voice proclaimed, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, Commander and Detective, Lovers and friends."

Cheers and screams interrupted the tranquility of the scene as Steve bent Kono over his arm and kissed her with all he had. Kono threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When he finally pulled her up right again, he kept his hands at her waist and kissed her some more. It was like they were the only two people on the beach.

Two hours later and after hugging the entire wedding party, Steve pulled on Kono's hand as he tried to get her in the horse drawn carriage Komekona had provided for them. It sure helped to have a cousin with so many businesses on the side.

The big guy stood holding open the door of the coach and dangling a set of keys in front of them.

"The driver will take you to your honeymoon location. Here are the keys. She's all gassed up. Everything you need is already there including your bags. You trust me don't you?"

They looked at each other and finally shrugged.

"We guess so."

"You're gonna love it."

Komekona scooped Kono up in his arms and hugged her.

They jumped in as fast as they could while being pelted with birdseed. Grace ran after the coach for about five houses and finally stopped holding her side and waving with all she had.

They turned to wave back at everyone and then sank into each other's arms, softly nibbling and kissing. They were totally unaware that the carriage had pulled up to a pier where there were dozens of small, yet over the top yachts. They looked at each other and remembered what Komekona had said about being gassed up.

"He didn't."

"He did."

"Wow!"

Their coachman smiled at them and pointed to a gorgeous one in the fifth slip.

That's your ride. He left suggestions for places around the islands to set anchor over the next two weeks. He wanted me to give you this."

Kono looked at the gift card he handed her.

"It's good for all the gas you'll need over the next two weeks. He stocked it with steaks and enough food to last for a while. Congratulations you two."

Steve lifted Kono down out of the carriage with his hands at her waist. He took her hand and led her down to the boat. Once they were on the boat, they explored. The top was set up for light dining and lounging, but it had water skis and a variety of scuba gear and snorkeling equipment too. This was exactly the kind of honeymoon the two of them would want. They were always so busy protecting Hawaii that they hardly ever got to explore the rich islands that made up the state they both loved so much.

Steve went down first into the lower deck and swung Kono off the ladder into his arms when she followed him down.

He held her close and whispered to her.

"It's late. Let's stay here tonight and plan our trip in the morning over coffee. Right now I just want you."

"I want you too."

Steve looked at the lavish bedroom as he set Kono down and reached for her again. He slowly slid the zipper down on her dress while placing a soft, warm open-mouthed kiss to her shoulder.

Kono squirmed around as her dress pooled at her feet. She slowly unbuttoned Steve's shirt and pushed it off him while she placed the same open-mouthed kiss on his shoulder.

"I always wanted to make love while being rocked on a boat."

"Me too. This will be my first time."

"Every time with you is like the first time."

Steve lifted her onto the bed, shed the rest of his clothes and then divested her of the rest of hers. When they were finally lying together completely naked, Steve pulled the hand with her ring finger up to his mouth and kissed it before placing their entwined hands beside her head on the pillow. As they slid down more into the covers they exchanged a heated kiss and Steve smoothed Kono's hair back from her beautiful face. This was the beginning of an incredible life together. Both of them had a little moisture in their eyes as they just looked back at each other for a long time. Kono finally broke the sweet moment between them.

"Forever?"

"Forever starts now."

The next two weeks were heaven on earth.

Steve was back. Really back.

A/N? Thanks, Peeps. I have another story in mind, but will be posting kind of slow as I am entering a busy season at work and I'm going to be working on an SVU story at the same time. See you around the written word. Thanks too for giving me more than a hundred reviews on this story. I just reread all of them before I started this epilogue. I love you guys!


End file.
